The analysis of a biological sample often includes detecting one or more polynucleotides present in the sample. One example of detection is qualitative detection, which relates, e.g., to the determination of the presence of the polynucleotide and/or the determination of information related to, e.g., the type, size, presence or absence of mutations, and/or the sequence of the polynucleotide. Another example of detection is quantitative detection, which relates, e.g., to the determination of the amount of polynucleotide present. Detection may include both qualitative and quantitative aspects.
Detecting polynucleotides often involves the use of an enzyme. For example, some detection methods include polynucleotide amplification by polymerase chain reaction (PCR) or a related amplification technique. Other detection methods that do not amplify the polynucleotide to be detected also make use of enzymes. However, the functioning of enzymes used in such techniques may be inhibited by the presence of inhibitors present along with the polynucleotide to be detected. The inhibitors may interfere with, for example, the efficiency and/or specificity of the enzymes.